Los tercios de naranja
by Sumine-chan
Summary: Lucius Malfoy sabía que la vida no era fácil. Después de dejar el lado obscuro y que su familia lo dejara a él, las cosas habían empeorado. Mantener una relación con su compañero de casa y su novia, no le ponían las cosas exactamente fáciles. SevLuMione


**Disclaimer: **Nope, nada es mío. Si lo fueran… bueno definitivamente no sería una historia para niños xD

**Nota de la autora:**

Pues… la musa volvió a atacar. Esta vez estaba haciendo mi proyecto final u.u pero nimodo nada que le pueda hacer. Mi nueva obseción es gracias a "The Queens White Knight" aquí en ff que escribió unas historias de estos personajes y … como tengo algo con los tríos… pues ahora resulta que son mis nuevos favs. No, SevMione aún guarda un espacio especial en mi corazón, no se preocupen es mi pareja favorita. Este es mi trío favorito. Son cosas diferentes xD.

**Summary: **Lucius Malfoy sabía que la vida no era fácil. Después de dejar el lado obscuro y que su familia lo dejara a él, las cosas habían empeorado.

Mantener una relación con su compañero de casa y su novia, no le ponían las cosas exactamente fáciles.

* * *

No era fácil para Lucius Malfoy. La vida no era fácil. Nunca lo era, pero en estos momentos se tornaba especialmente complicada.

Cuando su esposa le había dicho que lo dejaría por ser un cobarde y no haberle servido de nada al señor tenebroso, la vida empezó a ponerse difícil.

Cuando su hijo le dijo que se iría con su madre porque no quería ser una carga para él que ahora se encontraba desempleado y que gozaba de mala fama en todo el mundo de los magos, la vida empeoró más, si eso era posible.

Vivir solo, sin empleados domésticos y en un pequeño departamento, no le ponía la vida fácil para nada. De haber estado en la cima, había bajado a ser menos que los sangre sucia en poco tiempo.

Cuando dejó de odiar a los "sangre sucia" después de convivir con ellos se dijo a sí mismo que quizá no todo fuera tan malo.

Y luego vino él. Severus Snape. Ofreciéndole una mano amiga. Dándole la segunda oportunidad que nadie le daba. Lucius Malfoy no era estúpido. Aceptó, alegremente. Pero como todo en la vida, resultó no ser fácil. Severus Snape trabajaba en Hogwarts y todos en Hogwarts le odiaban, así que la vida ahí era insoportable para él. Severus decidió hacerle una cabaña en una colina. Propiedad de Albus Dumbledore y que ahora era de él. Severus dejó de vivir en Howarts para vivir con él. Eso era lo que realmente le ponía difícil las cosas. Vivir con Severus.

Severus era del tipo callado, reservado, amargado. Lucius había sido así, pero después de mucha convivencia con los "sangre sucia" había aprendido a abrirse un poco más. Además, él había estado casado, así que sentía una necesidad por preguntarle a Severus cómo le había ido en las cenas.

-Normal- contestaba Severus siempre. Y ahí terminaba la conversación, al principio al menos. Después de un mes las contestaciones de Severus evolucionaron.

-Normal, como siempre. ¿Cómo te fue a ti?- Lucius contestaba emocionado y hablaba durante toda la cena sobre su día. Desde que se había levantado a preparar el desayuno, que había ido a comprar al mundo humano chucherías, que había quemado la sopa en la comida, hasta llegar al punto donde había preparado la cena para esperar a que Severus regresara del trabajo.

-Pareces una esposa- Le comentó Severus una noche mientras Lucius terminaba de recoger los platos. Los elfos domésticos del profesor de pociones se encargaban del aseo, pero Lucius aún no se quitaba el hábito de recoger la mesa. Cortesía de sus meses viviendo solo. Eso le había dejado pensando que necesitaban una mujer en la cabaña. Lo que no esperaba era que Severus trajera una inmediatamente.

Ahora la vida se había tornado realmente difícil. La vida no era fácil, Lucius había aprendido eso, pero nada lo preparó para esto jamás.

¿De qué sabor debería escoger el Pie?

Si escogía el sabor equivocado, la primera impresión que causaría sería un desastre. Severus le había ordenado que comprara un Pie para el postre de la cena.

-¿Qué sabor?- Le había preguntado. La mirada de Severus divagó durante un momento para regresar y postrarse en los ojos del mayor.

-No lo sé- le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a su trabajo. Severus llevaría esa noche a cenar a una "amiga" así es como él la había llamado.

-Amiga, si cómo no- refunfuñó Lucius mientras miraba el montón de sabores que ofrecían en la tienda de pies. ¿Acaso estaba celoso? Bueno, resultaba normal. Había estado con Severus los últimos 4 meses y día a día convivía con él. La idea de que alguien acaparara el tiempo que él tenía con Severus le lastimaba. No le rompía el corazón exactamente. Lucius ya había estado casado y tenía un hijo. Envejecer era lo que le faltaba y morir, naturalmente. No buscaría otro amor. La compañía de Severus era suficiente. Oh, cierto. Ahora le iban a quitar eso.

-Deme esos dos, por favor- le dijo a la empleada de la tienda. Bonita, rubia, ojos azules. Sí, Lucius Malfoy no iba a buscar un nuevo amor, pero eso no le impedía poder meterse con algunas jovencitas de vez en cuando. Aún no era tan viejo y definitivamente aún no moría. Si le iban a quitar su tiempo son Severus, entonces tendría que empezar a buscar sus propias "amigas".

Cuando por fín regresó a casa esa noche, estaba cansado. Hace tiempo que no tenía actividades sexuales, y las jóvenes de hoy en día tenían mucha estamina. Ya ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de la joven, pero eso no importaba. No la volvería a ver.

Sirvió la mesa mientras los elfos domésticos terminaban de preparar la cena y escuchó que abrieron la puerta. "Ah, la afamada amiga llegó" pensó con odio mientras caminaba hacia la sala para encontrarse con Severus.

-Lucius, creo que no necesitas que la presente- Severus dio un paso al lado para dejar ver a la joven detrás de él.

"Es un pedófilo" Pensó Lucius mientras observaba a la joven.

La cena se desarrolló sin problemas, para su sorpresa. Hasta el momento del postre.

-Confío en que escogiste un buen sabor- le dijo Severus en un susurro que hizo que una descarga eléctrica corriera por su cuerpo. Cada vez que Severus le susurraba algo al oído conseguía el mismo efecto. La mano que apretaba constantemente su cintura hacía cosas peores.

-Lo tengo bajo control- le contestó al tiempo que le apartaba la mano de su cintura y la apretaba con sus dedos. ¿Qué estaba mal con Severus? Siempre habían sido algo íntimos. Dormían juntos y una que otra vez se habían besado mientras estaban ebrios, pero ¿no era su novia la que esperaba sentada en la sala?

-Lucius decidió comprarte un postre- Severus se sentó al lado de la joven en la mesa de cuatro.

Lucius entró en la cocina con el pie en una caja. La puso frente a la joven y se sentó.

La joven sonrió con ánimos y le dio las gracias. Jamás se había fijado, pero sus ojos chocolate eran grandes y luminosos. El gusto de Severus no era tan malo después de todo.

Abrió la caja con emoción. Un pie de durazno se encontraba dentro. El cambio de humor fue obvio. No, no le había gustado el durazno. Severus fulminó con la mirada a Lucius mientras colocaba el codo sobre la mesa y se llevaba la mano a la frente, donde sostenía su cabeza. Lucius había elegido mal.

-Obliviate- apuntó su varita a la joven y en un segundo tomó la caja con el pie de sus manos.

-Se puede saber ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?- Su compañero de casa no estaba feliz. Pero Lucius sabía cómo arreglarlo. Salió corriendo de la cocina con el pie y después de unos segundos volvió con otro.

La joven se miraba extrañada las manos pensando si había estado sujetando algo o no. Lucius sonrió, siempre había sido bueno para los encantamientos de la mente.

-Como Severus, huh el profesor te decía, me tomé la libertad de comprarte un pie para el postre- Dejó la caja en la mesa frente a ella y miró a Severus. El menor de los dos hombres solo le regresaba la mirada curiosa.

La chica miró a Severus por un momento confundida y reparó en las miradas que ambos hombres se mandaban. Abrió la caja cuando severus regresó la mirada a ella y se encontró con un pie de fresa.

-La fresa es mi fruta favorita, gracias- le dijo a Lucius mientras cortaba una rebanada y le servía a los dos hombres de la casa.

Severus no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara durante unos segundos. Lucius sabía que Severus sonreía poco y normalmente solo a él. Ahora que le sonreía alguien más sentía un dolor en el pecho.

-La verdad señor Malfoy, yo he sido quién le ha pedido al Profesor Snape que me trajera a cenar a su casa- la joven le dijo alegremente mientras terminaba de comer su pie. –Porque le tengo que hacer una petición.

Lucius miró inquisitivamente a Severus pero el mago simplemente le desvió la mirada. Extraño, Severus nunca le desviaba la mirada. Algo tenía que estar pasando.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?- Preguntó Lucius de una forma cordial. No quería entregar a Severus a nadie, pero la jovencita no era mala persona. Lucius lo sabía de primera mano, su hijo se lo había dicho.

-Quiero tener una relación contigo- Por un momento, el mundo de Lucius se detuvo. Después continuó girando como si nada hubiera pasado. Tendría que haber escuchado mal. Apenas si la conocía, aparte ¿no lo odiaba igual que todos los demás?

-Me temo que no comprendo- fue todo lo que pudo decir. Severus seguía evitando su mirada, aparentemente encontrando algo absolutamente interesante en la pared de la cocina.

-Verás Lucius. ¿Puedo llamarte así?- La joven se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta colocarse detrás de Severus y le puso las manos en los hombros. – Estoy enamorada de Severus, pero él se niega a dejarte.

Severus hizo una mueca de disgusto. -Dijiste que no dirías nada al respecto- regañó a la joven mientras evitaba con mayor fuerza ver a Lucius.

Bueno, al menos ahora Lucius sabía que Severus se sentía atraído hacia él de la misma forma extraña que él se sentía atraído. No era amor exactamente… pero no tenía una palabra para describirlo.

-Ya, no te quejes. Tengo que explicarme.- La joven dejó su posición al lado de Severus para caminar hacia él. Por alguna extraña razón, dio un paso hacia atrás y luego otro. Al final topó con la pared de la cocina. La joven seguía acercándose. – Como yo me niego a dejar a Severus, he concluido que lo mejor sería tener una relación entre los tres.- Lucius iba a interrumpirla en ese momento, pero ella lo sabía.- Antes de que digas nada, dame tiempo para convencerte.

-Severus, ¿qué es todo esto?- Severus seguía enamorado de lo grandioso que se veía el clavo en la pared de la cocina. Soltó un gran suspiro y se giró para verlo.

-No veo inconveniente en intentarlo- fue lo que dijo después de varios segundos de mirarle a los ojos.

La joven le tomó una mano y sonrió. Era bonita, extrañamente tampoco lo había notado. Severus se levantó de su asiento y se unió al trío. Colocó una mano en el hombro de la maga y con su otra mano colocó un mechon rebelde del cabello de Lucius detrás de su oreja. Lucius suspiró mientras tomaba la mano de su compañero y apretó gentilmente la de la maga. No podía decirle que no a Severus y muy a su pesar, la maga tenía cierto atractivo natural.

-Seguro, ¿por qué no?- Si todo salía mal, al menos él se quedaría con Severus. Porque Severus se había negado a irse con ella sin él.

La joven maga pegó un gritito de emoción mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Lucius le daba un beso inocente en la boca. Después se había girado hacia Severus y le había plantado otro. Los miró de una forma expectativa.

-Ni de broma- dijo Severus, pero Lucius ya le estaba plantando un beso en la mejilla, atrapándolo desprevenido. Con una mano lo tomó por la cintura y con la otra le tomó el mentón para girarlo hacia él. Un beso juguetón por parte de Lucius unió sus labios.

Una risita se escuchó al lado de ellos y Lucius soltó a Severus. Severus estaba sonrojado pero tomó entre su mano la de Lucius cuando se la ofreció.

-Bueno ahora que tenemos un acuerdo, tengo que regresar a Hogwarts. Mañana a primera hora tengo clases de pociones y mi maestro es extremadamente estricto. –Lucius y Severus asintieron mientras ella tomaba sus cosas y salía de la casa.

Lucius miró por la ventana mientras la joven se alejaba montando un Thresthal.

* * *

Cuando llegó a los terrenos de Hogwarts entró en el colegio bajo un encantamiento y subió corriendo hasta la casa de Gryffindor. Llegó a su dormitorio y se cambió sin hacer ruido para no despertar a sus compañeras. Tenía que dormir y prepararse para el día siguiente. Se recostó y se tapó hasta la cabeza con sus cobijas. Un solo pensamiento cruzaba su cabeza.

"A Harry y a Ron no les va a gustar"

Y es que Hermione Granger no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus amigos cuando supieran que salía con el profesor que más odiaban, decirles que aparte salía con el padre de Draco no iba a ayudar en nada a la situación.

Pensándolo bien, quizá no dormiría esa noche.

* * *

Ya sé ... son hermosos O.O casi me pude imaginar cada escena owwww el beso el besoooooo Hasta el apodo que les puse me gusta "SevLuMione" a que suena bien ¿no? Tuve que jugar mucho con el orden hasta que encontré uno que sonaba bien muajajaja dejen reviews o flames si quieren, me da igual xD

Por cierto busco Beta ¿Se apuntan?


End file.
